


Heart Fire

by Venatordestroyer



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Order 66, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venatordestroyer/pseuds/Venatordestroyer
Summary: A Jedi knight and a clone commander live lives they never thought they would. Their past tragedies guide them to find themselves and each other
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been one year since the purge and still Jedi Knight Rivin arran couldn’t come to terms with the current state of galactic affairs.He still felt the way the force responded all around him at that time : a blaze of dark uncertainty and chaos; a sensation he still feels.He thinks often of the many people who he had lost that day: dead or otherwise.To be a Jedi is to let go of the past but that’s the thing, he isn’t a Jedi anymore.That night had been a blur of intense adrenaline not only for him but his trusted clone commander viper.If it wasn’t for viper, Rivin would have found himself pumped with a thousand Lazer bolts by the people he once trusted with his life.How viper managed to turn on his brothers was still beyond Rivin but he knew the conflict viper went through that moment and even now.Although Viper barely talked these days,He knew that somethings were better left unsaid at least for now . Rivin was brought out of his rumination by viper who looked at him bizarrely.  
“General you all right in there ?”He asked him with an amused smirk.  
Rivin looked at his commander who looked naturally toned and well built with his new farmer attire.”Just some thoughts Viper”.He replied with a grin.” Be careful not to think too hard sir, we still have to plough half the field”he chuckled.Rivin grimaced and continued his ploughing.

Later that day when all the work had been done,Rivin was preparing lunch when he felt an ache making its way through his lower back .He stepped back and took a seat in the couch in the living area.Farm work was new to him and he had been getting to know it through the hard way.He proceeded to remove his shirt to ease the muscle with his fingers.If only I could reach there mused Rivin.The ache was transforming to pain now and rivin still couldn’t ease his muscles.”What’s the use of the force when I can’t even massage myself”he muttered.At that time Viper entered the house and found Rivin in a somewhat strange position.”Why is it that whenever I see you, your in some peculiar state ?” Rivin looked up but still had his hands trying to find purchase on his slick skin “whatever do you mean ?”. He grunted.Viper set aside the box he was carrying and went forward to Rivin “what are you trying to do ?” Rivin clearly agitated responded “what does it look like? I’m trying to ease this ache here to no avail”he scowled.Viper without saying anything took away Rivin’s hands from his back and touched his back with his own fingers, easing onto them with certain sense of purpose.Rivin was confused at first but felt the calloused fingers of Viper across his lower back.With no warning Rivin made a peculiar noise which Sounded like he was trying to strangle a moan.Viper seemed to ignore the sound as he kept on his task without looking anywhere else.Viper was particularly feeling tired himself after the farm work.He had ploughed nearly all of the field save for the part Rivin did.Speaking of Rivin he was increasingly becoming aware of how the Jedi was turning limp into his hands.The Jedi’s back was pretty to look at: it was muscled all the way up to the neck with some scars below the left shoulder blade, a testament to the battle hardy person he was .Soon enough viper’s kneading changed to delicate strokes and Rivin staying true to his form didn’t make a sound or any sort of movement at all.After a while Viper stopped and saw that the Jedi had dozed off.He faintly smiled and adjusted the sleeping Jedi in a position of comfort on the couch.He then picked up the box from the floor and carried it to the counter.They had benn running short on supplies so viper had gone to the market to obtain them.Rivin had kept all the needed ingredients they had outside and all Viper needed to do was combine them .Although cooking wasn’t what viper had been made for,he was a quick learner.As the Kaminoans said “you don’t adapt, you die”.In the months leading up to the purge there was a substantive change in the relationship between Viper and Rivin.The death of Rivin’s master had a lasting impact on him.At the end ,it was just the both of them for each other.Now though both of them stood on two opposite sides of a canyon waiting for one to build a bridge. 

Rivin woke up with a tingling feeling on his back.The previous feeling of discomfort all but dissipated.He woke up to see Viper at the kitchen counter cooking up something.Rivin yawned and got up slowly “put me to sleep I see” he says with a mock glare.Viper looked up with a half smile “ you deserved it after working so hard”.Rivin snorted “says the person who has done twice the work I have” Viper chuckled. “I was at Joka’s shop earlier and he told me there’s a fair taking place at the town today evening”.”hmmm?” Rivin was distracted by the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.”He asked whether we were coming I said yes”Viper continued.”Well it would be a change from farming and sitting at home now wouldn’t it ?”he said with a faint smile.Viper smiled back “well then we better get ready soon if we want to make it “. Rivin closed his eyes “fair enough but first let me try what u have conjured up.”


	2. Passion’s edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A passionate moment substantially changes the dynamic between Rivin and and Viper.

As the sun set over the Ivanian sky the clone and Jedi made their way to the bustling town square.The planet Ivania was very primitive in technological sense.It was located in the outer rim far removed from any major hyperspace lanes;a sanctuary for anyone wanting to seek little attention.

The people were jovial and friendly though understandably wary of outsiders.When they first came all those months ago they found it hard to adjust.But with time they blended in quite well. There were stalls set up on both sides of the street with some selling food and drinks while others displayed exotic pets and games.The atmosphere was lively and it seemed the galaxy was at peace in that moment.If only these people knew how outside this little bubble of theirs was a place filled with fear, hate , anger and distrust. 

But Rivin thought not about that but about the man next to him.They have always been general and commander at the start of the war.They both served as mentors to each other with Viper teaching Rivin about warfare while Rivin taught the value of insight and diplomacy. Viper had always been a friend a dear one.Both were alike in so many respects yet had a galaxy of differences.They both understood the value of brotherhood and integrity.Rivin to the Jedi and Viper to his brothers.But all that changed as the order came down.There was no Jedi or brothers after that.They found themselves navigating this strange chapter of their lives only with each other but yet there was a gap.A space Rivin could only place as elusive but present.Attachment was forbidden for both of them.But that was for a different time and different people.In essence they were both soldiers running from something far powerful and sinister. “Looks like some one went to another galaxy” remarked Viper with a playful chuckle. “Been doing that lately haven’t I ?” Rivin said wistfully looking at Viper. Viper nodded with an Inquisitive look.Rivin although trusted the man with his life didn’t feel like spilling himself to him.Their relationship had already taken a subtle change which had not been awkward by itself but nevertheless strange enough to be felt.He smiled knowingly and grabbed viper’s hand and led him to a stall nearby.

”I feel this is good”.Viper looked at Rivin and then to the stall owner a red skinned twi’lek.””Ah yes my young gentlemen what may I interest you in?” “What’s your best product ?”Rivin asked.The twi’lek smiled rather slyly and took one of the bottles on the table.”This is vertuma a famous distilled wine from the mines of Ryloth.”Viper’s attention peaked when he heard he word wine. “How much is it worth for?” He asked curiously.”Well on the market it’s worth 500 credits but I’m willing to give it to you at 200 credits.Viper’s eyes shown brighter than the Coruscanti sun during sunrise”that’s a great deal now isn’t it ?” He asked turning towards Rivin.Rivin raised an eyebrow and Viper took a please I would do anything look.”Fine let’s sample it first” Rivin said with an amused look.They twi’lek got two glasses and poured in the drink.It was of a rich burugundy colour.Rivin lifted the glass and drank the beverage.It was of a sweet and tangy taste.He liked it .With that they left the stall with the drink.They played a few games in some stalls and when they started closing they left for their home.

Rivin rather felt strangely now, he was feeling warm even in this cool night but something that was more unsettling was the growing sense of determination and if he was right even desire.Rivin to his bafflement rather felt somewhat similar from Viper.They both continued to walk in silence until they reached the front door of their house.Rivin fumbled through his pocket for the key and at that moment with no warning Viper’s hand came up with jerky motion to Rivin’s face.His warm hands a contrast to the cool night.”When did you get so handsome” he said huskily.Rivin sighed in the feel of Viper’s calloused hands on his cheek.Viper was getting closer and closer to his face and Rivin saw through the hazel pools of his eyes as he looked into his soul.Rivin closed the gap and kissed him with much fervour that Viper had to hold on to Rivin’s collar.Rivin had never kissed anyone not had Viper.They sloppily tried to find their rhythm.Soon enough the energy between became more passionate and Rivin had a silver of his mind come back to him to carry out their activities in their home and not outside for the whole world to see.Without leaving Viper’s mouth he took out the key from his pocket and keyed in the door only for it to be pushed with a loud thud by the two passionate men.Viper now moved from Rivin’s mouth to his neck while at the same time removing his shirt hastily.

Rivin moaned and leaned back to the wall as he felt Viper’s delicate and seductive kisses on his neck.As Viper continued to assault Rivin’s neck , he discarded his shirt and tried to remove the Jedi’s top piece. As the top fell to the floor.Viper looked up to see Rivin’s closed eyes leaning back only to press his lips to Rivin’s.Rivin then put his hands in the waist band of Viper’s loose pants and brought them down.Viper growled as he felt Rivin’s hands on the flat planes of his waist.Rivin then removed the belt from his pants as it pooled under his legs,both now looking as they say they were born and vated. Viper’s passion increased as he wrapped his legs around the Jedi’s slim waist and continued kissing him fervently.Rivin now felt Viper’s manhood rubbing rather temptingly on his stomach to which he responded with a growl.Rivin now feeling hard himself took his manhood and pressed on into Viper.Viper Moaned but was cut off by Rivin’s kisses.Rivin groaned through his kisses as he found himself in Viper.Viper moved his mouth from Rivin’s to put his lips on Rivin’s shoulder and bit down hard.Rivin growled and buckled himself.He roughly placed his hands on both sides of Vipers face and gave him a chaste kiss filled with desire and passion.Rivin then proceeded to inhale the heady musk of the man he was in.He nuzzled Viper’s neck and bit down on the showing vein. 

“Rivi— ah.” Rivin’s thrusts took a frantic turn as he gave everything of him to Viper and.Viper’s hand moved from Rivin’s sweat soaked back and to his own membrane to find the release he so needed.Viper pivoted his mouth to Rivin’s lips and kissed him passionately.As the kiss deepened,Rivin could feel his climax coming through.Within a few moments Rivin broke his mouth to growl only to be interrupted by Viper’s mouth as Rivin spilled himself in Viper.Viper on feeling the warm liquid in him too caved into the inevitable.Both continued to kiss each other after their love making.Neither said any word and soon enough collapsed on each other.


End file.
